Anaphora
Intro= We might be the Outsiders But the in-crowd is so out right now "I awkwardly do awkward things 24/7." No bones, no drama We live how we wanna This page may contain mature content, such as (censored) swears, alcohol/drug references, smoking/vaping references, links to explicit songs (with an additional warning), and any other mature content. Basically, they're a plant in a dragon who is too introverted for their own good, tries to sneak pride flags everywhere they can without having to reach too far out of the closet, and has an obsession with Lights. Not much else you need to know but continue if you wish. We might be the Outsiders Be the Outsiders, the Outsiders |-|Main= Rooftops, dirty thoughts All I got is twenty bucks BIG quote Nights so breezy Make it look easy Anaphora is Anaphora's dragonsona. Please don't use without permission, don't steal, don't copy the code, you know, what everyone says. They are a sensitive type, being introverted and intuitive. Their emotions oftentimes erupt out into the surface. They are practically a plant. And, of course, they have been declared the Yeet Master by their friends. song contains explicit language Knuckle cuts, pizza crust Leave a message on the bus Full moon howling Let's go prowling Appearance. (generally apprentice is semi-flexible, in artwork the shades of green don't really matter other than the spots of darker green, which can be placed anywhere, see reference for more details) The one word to describe Anaphora's appearance would be green. They are coated in the color, from their dark green horns, to their mint underbelly, to their yellow-green eyes, she even looks like a plant. Her main scales are mostly a medium green, with dark green patches scattered throughout. Her wings are a pastel yellow-green. Depending on the light, her scales may seem to have different shades. Sometimes, henna art can be found adorning their hands, arms, and sometimes even legs, sometimes in intricate pictures, other times in random designs. She is skinny and somewhat tall. While it is true that she does not have unneeded weight, they also have almost no muscle on their body, making them weak players at several physical activities. They don't care; they don't have enough interest in sports to enjoy them. Growing up, she was one of the tallest in her class, however she has grown to be slightly more average now (at a human height of about 5'6). Being a three-way hybrid, her body shape is quite unique. She has the curved horns and ruff of a RainWing, but no frill; wings that may be considered similar to a SeaWing's, but nothing making them equipped for water; and has the NightWing version of most everything else, although one couldn't completely call it the same. They take pride in their diversity; they love to not fit into a cookie-cutter. Anaphora doesn't pay as much attention to her wardrobe as some dragons, but they still care about how they look. Brightly colored shirts with pants, long shorts, or sometimes even a skirt are general attire for warm weather. In the winter, she usually just puts a jacket over whatever she's wearing and is done with it. Dresses are uncommon, but they still are seen. On t-shirt days, it can be inferred that they have given up on something, are tired, or just don't feel like it today. Makeup is almost never seen, and they sometimes wear a sports bra when feeling less feminine to better fit their gender. Sometimes this doesn't match up with the norm, however, as sometimes they can be seen in a dress and jewelry with a flat chest. Spend some time, burn the money Ah, we're gonna coast through, sh** we got into I'm no good, not tryna be Yeah, we got issues Personality. Anaphora oftentimes seems simple, due to her introverted nature, and rarely lets all of their layers shine through to a stranger. However, they are very deep and complex. They feel misunderstood by their peers, and longs for company that can actually understand her. She does not deal with haters, nor people that don't care, nor people running with the wrong crowd for no reason. Hate is never excused in their mind. Anaphora would do everything she could to help these people or help them change their ways, having a "kill it with kindness" attitude. Once she cannot do any more, however, she will decide if the person is truly bad (noble but disagrees with one of their important values is okay, but running around hating others isn't) before they decide how to interact with them in the future. Once one has given Anaphora a bad impression, it is unlikely that they will come back on her good list, unless they do something to make Anaphora believe that they have truly changed. An idiot, rebel, doesn't care-esque type of person annoys them to death and is their worst pet peeve. They do not understand why someone would run around trying to fail all their assignments or make offensive jokes while knowing they could hurt somebody. And believe her, she has to deal with a lot of them. They wear down her energy, making them need more and more time alone to recover. Although it may seem like she hates most people (and sometimes she does), Anaphora believes in the best for dragonkind. She is optimistic and hopeful about the future. They have some very close friends who she would jump in front of a gun for, and she can be very loyal when they form the right kind of bond. It just takes the right person, as not just anyone can become their friend. Once a bond has formed, it can never be broken. Not easily, anyway. Anaphora has a strong moral compass, and they will almost never go against it. While she may not go out of her way to fix problems that she isn't involved in, she will try her hardest to do the right thing when it comes down to it. She doesn't believe that a few white lies or stealing something like candy would make a difference, but in the end, they have their morals. They are kind and compassionate, and, most importantly, determined, which can make her dangerous. She thinks for herself. She will not follow a crowd. She will do her own thing, set their own path. And she knows that's not what they want. They as in the people in charge. The ones who want people to blindly follow them and do what they say. If Anaphora believes that these people are in the wrong, they will do anything to shoot them down and bring justice. She believes in the power of the pen, and they are currently writing a novel that includes racial harmony, a cast of queer characters, and important themes that are oftentimes overlooked. If things go as planned, and it gets published, they hope that it will be a smoking gun against the close-minded. They oftentimes think of themselves as a "leader" or a "queen" or any other powerful player. This does not mean that they would want to be in any of these spots; she is certain that they would be miserable. However, the idea of taking over a corrupt government and being the one to cause change is very empowering to her. She wants to be the one to put on a crown and sit on a throne and make those who are morally wrong bow down. They know that to help people that need to be helped, those who need to be hurt have to be punished. However, this type of attitude can come to hit her in the face when she has to interact with people that would be bowing down. They are not superior in real life. Anaphora is very intuitive, to the point where many people wonder where they get it from. They prefer to leave their options open and not plan ahead when possible. They are strong-willed, determined, resilient, stubborn, hard-headed, and any other word that describes not giving up. Sometimes, this can be amazing; sometimes it only hurts her in the end. She will not admit defeat until long after there is no other way, and by then it is rarely beneficial. Their emotions can also prove a weak point. Oftentimes, they have trouble paying attention to logic when it is necessary. She is controlled by her emotions, and not the other way around, making them oftentimes have impulse decisions that are not for the best. They can oftentimes be hurt emotionally when a more logical dragon would have been barely bothered in the first place. Anaphora suffers from anxiety, most likely depression, and perhaps PTSD, although she is recovering from the traumatic event. They take anxiety medicine nightly, which is a big weight lifted off their shoulders. They are getting better, although there will likely be a few more twists in the road before she gets there. Take a flag with you Dressed up, messed up Put on a show So the whole damn world's gonna know... History. Anaphora's parents split up when they were only a half a (human) year old. They were practically depressed and would constantly cry as an infant, but when they were able to speak and communicate, she became much happier. They were always different, even from birth: instead of climbing out of the crib, they would call their mother; they rarely got themselves in a "dangerous" situation; and they absolutely hated riding in cars. The only thing that would stop their howling was playing a certain song over and over again. Keep in mind, that was before Spotify was mainstream, and the CD player had no loop function. They always had a great connection with their mother. Or... maybe it was anxiety. During the first amount of time in preschool, kindergarten, and first grade, she would always cry because they missed their mother. This anxiety was further explored when their elementary school tightened their rules and enforced group punishments, causing Anaphora to practically have a phobia of getting in trouble for a time. That was about the time when he came into her mother's life. The dragon who would eventually become Anaphora's stepfather. They disliked him at first, but she later adjusted and realized that he wasn't such a bad guy. But he oftentimes still make her uncomfortable. Her relationship with her father had always had ups and downs, and he tended to remind her of that. In middle school, they were given opportunities for their intelligence: the option to take high school classes early. She got her freshman math out of the way as a sixth grader, continuing on with that, along with Spanish I the next year. In eighth grade, they had basically taken their entire freshman year. They were extremely thankful for the way it worked out, now that they have the option to get out of high school a year early, with a more prestigious high school degree. But the stress of coming home and doing nothing but work was hard to handle. That was also the same year that so many other things happened. Their father's house was not in the best condition; sometimes it made them sick just because of how dirty it was. They had to not go for several months, and it eventually it got cleaned up and Anaphora could go there and be able to breathe again. They also experienced an event that year that they'd rather not talk about. They feel that they likely have some form of PTSD, but they believe they are on the right track to getting better. The event had only been post-traumatic for a few months now, and it had lasted for at least five, so they consider themselves to be making good progress. It was also the year where they came out as gay and as a demigirl to their mother. She took it well, and the guidance counselor they have been seeing for the past few years is helping them to come out to more people. That was when it happened. The dragons in black suits. They would come and inquire Anaphora and her family. They wanted answers. Anaphora had always had odd abilities. They often got energy from sitting in the sun and got sick when they couldn't put their talons in the soil. Animals had always liked them. She could take the energy from plants so that they wouldn't feel pain when they got cut down. That was normal to them. But Anaphora had gradually gotten more powerful abilities. Full on photosynthesis. Knowing what type of plant something was by instinct. Knowing if it was safe to eat. She didn't know why, which didn't satisfy the dragons in suits. They wanted the scientific discovery. They would kill her if they could gather any bit of information. They said that she was a danger, that they should be eliminated. But first, they would have to find out why she was the way she was. Her mother, the only other person who knew about her "abilities", knew that it wasn't safe. They had laid siege on their house multiple times, and it was only out of sheer luck that they hadn't found Anaphora's hiding place. Anaphora wasn't safe even in their own home anymore. So she had to leave. She couldn't be with her family. The suited dragons could find them again easily. There was a forest within walking distance of Anaphora's new high school and their house, which had been private property before the owner died when her parents were dragonets. No one had been to the forest since, and it was mostly forgotten about. Even the "NO TRESPASSING" signs still barely clanged to their posts. It was there where the house was built. It was Anaphora's dreams coming true. It was a treehouse, but it was large enough to be considered a normal sized house. It was made by builders who had been bribed into secrecy about their project, which was usually supervised by Anaphora or her mother. Most of the materials came from the forest itself, to cut down on both costs (even they had to sell some lumber from the forest to cover the costs of the builder's bribes) and to keep the project more of a secret. Anaphora would stay there most of the time. Whenever it was safe, she might come to her mother or her father's house for the afternoon or a few nights, but that wasn't all the time. They would have to become as independent as possible. And then they went to high school, which they don't particularly like. She hates the environment and how stressful her classes are. But she likes most of her teachers, and her classes (with a couple exceptions) are decent. And there's that cute girl she's been friends with for years who's probably straight. Anaphora doesn't feel quite safe at their school, with the threat of school shootings growing and growing. The school's immense population oftentimes seems like everyone's awful. But they hope that the bad ones are a minority; she gives them the benefit of the doubt. And, after a while, Anaphora finally found more people like her. People with weird... powers was the wrong word. Anaphora's plant abilities were oftentimes more depriving than giving. But, regardless of what they were, they had made a discovery. These dragons were determined to take the dragons in suits down. And Anaphora could never just sit back and not be a part of it. Everyone would know that, in their words, "We were here." That we were here Running 'round, pack of hounds Young bloods burning it down That we were here Abilities and Weaknesses. Anaphora has many abilities, sure. But they drag her down more than they build her up. They feel like they just have different powers than others, not more. Additionally, many of her abilities (such as being able to identify plants) could be learned in a classroom. They are, in a nutshell, a plant. They can photosynthesize and gather nutrients from sticking their talons in the dirt. They know the names of many of the plants that one would come by from instinct, as well as if they are safe to eat or not. Additionally, they can "speak" to plants in a way, which is mostly just alerting them when there's a problem, and has had many a tree shelter her from rainstorms. Animals are not cautious around her as they might be for other dragons; they recognize her as a part of nature. These abilities don't help her in an actual fight, however. And while food and water may help a normal dragon be healthy, Anaphora needs to have time in the sunlight and dirt. While having knowledge about plants can be very useful, if word spreads, the dragons in suits might find out where she is. And she has so few defenses against them. Setting flames, taking names, just 'cause we own the town We're gonna ride in, solid as gold We're gonna make it, so they gonna know That we were here Relationships. Photobooth, kissing youth Midnight bulletproof Night so hazy Laid back, lazy Trivia. *They have horrible handwriting. *She enjoys most kinds of music, leaning into more pop *They have synesthesia, which makes letters/numbers/shapes/sounds/emotions/basically anything have colors. *They are interested in the MBTI. *She is an agnostic atheist. She has no proof of a specific deity and therefore does not choose one to believe in. They doubt one does exist and have several reasons why they believe there is nothing, which she would be glad to talk about if asked. *Their obsession with the singer Lights is too big to be healthy *gave her crush a fake spider for valentines day once (don't ask) *loves tea (the drink, although the other kind is interesting as well) *They have never dated anyone, although love is a different story *She is learning Spanish (uses elle as their they pronoun as Spanish is sadly gendered and has no official neutral option) Slow burn, fighting words Show them how the fire works Make an impression Teach 'em all a lesson |-|Playlist= song lyric "small quote" song lyric song lyric |-|Gallery= song lyric "small quote" song lyric anaphora.gif|by wolfiiwiingz on da!! ddnfcdt-fca4cbbb-b145-4a00-9a25-5820c8b1284c.jpg|by o0darlingdove0o on da!! ddiphqu-3d32725f-1504-4e4e-b0af-7e78593a62c9.png|by 2trucks on da!! anaphora_pride__ych__by_frostywingss_ddfosxn.png|by frostywingss on da!! song lyric |-|Credits= song lyric "small quote" song lyric song lyric Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonsonas Category:Non-Binary Category:NightWings Category:RainWings Category:SeaWings Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:LGBT+ Category:Hybrids Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Mature Content Category:Content (ANAPH0RAA)